


turtleneck

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hickeys, Kissing, Lance in a turtleneck, Lance is old enough, M/M, Marking, Secret Relationship, Shiro is a carefree dork for once, unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: The real reason why Lance wears a turtleneck...





	turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first voltron drabble/fic and I'm so glad it's shance! I love this ship! I really got inspired by Lance in a turtleneck and I couldn't get this idea out of my mind! Enjoy~

“Takashi!” Lance hisses, trying to get away from Shiro’s tight hold around his waist. “We need to get going! Allura said we need to be at this team meeting in ten minutes!”

Shiro ignores him and only tightens his arms. His face dips to Lance’s neck, nosing along the length and inhaling the scent. “You smell so good, Lance.”

“I know! You tell me that all the time,” Lance grumbles, but his cheeks heat up all the same. “Takashi, come on! I don’t want someone coming to look for us!”

Shiro pouts. “Just a little longer. Please?”

“You’re such a child,” Lance says, unable to resist those eyes, and loops his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. He feels Shiro smirk against his skin.

“It’s tough being the leader all the time,” Shiro says, warm breath raising gooseflesh along Lance’s whole body and making him shiver. “With you, I can act like my mental age without any judgement.”

“Don’t be fooled,” Lance says, sounding a little off-kilter, “I’m judging.”

Shiro bites Lance’s neck in retaliation. The younger man cries out and his knees nearly buckle because even though it hurt, it felt _so fucking good_.

“‘Kashi!” Lance screechs, hand immediately going to massage the sore spot. He glares at his boyfriend, but Shiro is unperturbed as he switches sides and bites again, making sure to suck the skin between his lips this time.

Lance moans and against his better judgement, tilts his head to give Shiro more access. Shiro sucks hard with only one intent in mind: to bruise, to mark. Lance should stop him because everyone will notice as soon as they step out of the room, but he’s too far gone in pleasure to care. So, he just holds tight, and let’s Shiro do as he pleases.

When he’s done, Shiro’s tongue laps at the blooming hickey. He admires his work before kissing Lance at the corner of his mouth. Lance stares at him with half-lidded and hazy eyes before attacking Shiro’s lips in a fierce, desperate kiss. Shiro groans and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue in to meet Lance’s eager one. It becomes wet and messy before either of them realize, but Lance couldn’t care less. Forget what he said earlier about leaving for the meeting. He’s not letting Shiro go anywhere until he’s had his fill of him.

The team has other plans it seems as Shiro’s comm buzzes, effectively shattering their heated moment. Shiro growls, reluctantly letting go of Lance to answer the call. Lance wipes the saliva from the corner of his mouth as Shiro tells Allura he’s fetching Lance and that they’ll be at the meeting room soon.

With Allura satisfied, Shiro hangs up and looks at Lance with a frown. The younger man wants to reach out and smooth the furrow between Shiro’s brows, but he refrains. He knows if he touches Shiro again, they’ll never leave the room, and Allura is scary when she’s kept waiting.

“I’m gonna wash my face and then we can leave,” Lance says, knowing full well that his reddened cheeks will rouse suspicion amongst the paladins.

Turns out his cheeks are the last thing he has to worry about because the hickey and bite mark on his neck can be seen from a mile away.

“Takashi!” Lance screams from the bathroom. When he storms out to reprimand Shiro, his boyfriend is already gone. _That little shit_ , Lance thinks.

Naturally Lance turns up late to their meeting but no one seems angry. Shiro must have made up a good excuse for him, for which Lance is thankful. Their eyes meet briefly, and Shiro gives him a small, guilty smile. Lance’s heart softens. He really can’t stay mad at Shiro for long.

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck when it’s so hot?” Keith pipes.

Lance looks around and notices that everyone is sweating like pigs and wearing loose-fitting clothing. Even Allura has opted for a short-sleeved and flowier gown with her long hair piled high on her head. Keith seems to have taken a page from Allura’s book and also put his hair into a bun. Hunk is resting his cheek against the cool table, and Pidge is fanning herself with a hastily made paper fan. Coran is passing around the space equivalent of lemonade in his wifebeater shirt, orange hair decorating his chest.

Lance doesn’t get hot easily but now that Keith’s pointed it out, his skin prickles with heat. He looks at Shiro again, but the older man is pointedly avoiding his gaze. Lance curses under his breath. How is he supposed to tell everyone that this is the only thing he could find in his wardrobe that covered the marks Shiro left on him?

“I didn’t notice?” It comes out more like a question than a statement.

“But it’s like a bajillion degrees!” Hunk supplies.

“Yes, I actually wanted to let everyone know that something is wrong with the temperature system on this ship,” Allura says, wiping away the sweat on her neck with a towel. “Coran is working on it, but we don’t know how long it will take to get it back to normal. I’m afraid until then, you’ll just have to bear with it.”

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Shiro says with his eyes on Lance. “We’ll find a way to keep cool.” He takes a sip of his drink and takes the ice cube between his lips before rolling it into his mouth. He gives Lance a wicked grin that promises even more wicked deeds to come, and Lance knows he’s going to be wearing this turtleneck for a lot longer than he anticipated.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
